Augmented Bike
Where'd it go!? The Augmented Bike was a mysterious motorcycle owned and driven by Adam Jensen. Jensen sometimes drove it into the ring, displaying its augmented abilities along the way. As he drove down the path leading to the ring, the bike would suddenly disappear, and Jensen continues to make his way to the ring on foot. Then, as quickly as it vanished, it reappeared with Jensen on it, as if it were there the whole time. It is unlikely Jensen will ever reveal the secret behind this amazing bike, but one thing's for sure: it's augmented. In Real Life WWE 13 has the Undertaker's Bike Entrance from his "Bikertaker" days. However, since the advanced entrance creator segments the sections of every entrance, you can change each part to a different animation. In this case, to remove the bike completely, creating the hilarious entrance. In WWE 2K14 however, the Bikertaker entrance was exclusive to a special edition of the game at launch. This meant that when Adam was being converted to 2K14, his entrance would need to be replaced. Luckily last year's exclusive entrance, Stone Cold's ATV, was in the game. It allowed for a swap of entrance while still giving the same effect. The only issue is that the entrance is buggy: if you change the entrance for the ATV while a wrestler is on it (the Stage to the Ring-In sections), the arms of the character glitch out and lock up. Causing hilariously buggy poses. In VGCW Augmented Debut After making it's first appearance in Jensen's fight against Ganondorf, the Augmented Bike has helped its owner become a popular wrestler while getting many fans itself. Though it didn't appear often, the bike always received a warm welcome from viewers. Some fans even claimed its presence had an impact on Jensen's performance. This theory may have held some truth to it; it was conspicuously absent the night Jensen lost the VGCW title, although other higher powers may have been involved. Since the infamous loss, Adam Jensen began to gain a reputation for making inhuman comebacks against the likes of powerhouses including Mike Haggar and M. Bison, which helped Jensen make it to the finals of The Great Tournament. Perhaps the biggest evidence in favor of the augmented bike assisting Jensen in some ways was presented during the semi-finals of The Tourney where Adam faced The Dark Lord Ganondorf once again, and while it seemed the encounter would end like their first, Jensen once again managed to somehow receive a sudden burst of energy and used his punch through wall augmentation to clench victory at the last second. While Jensen gained the image of the ultimate underdog, these comebacks only further fueled suspicions of the augmented bike somehow coming into play. Many claimed that Jensen hides Cyberboost Proenergy Bars in the bike, explaining the seemingly impossible feats he achieved. Owner Controversies While the augmented bike is clearly Jensen's, Guile gained attention for once riding a nearly identical red motorcycle to the ring during past matches. While some claim that he stole the precious bike, the fact that Guile is unable to replicate Jensen's augmentations suggests that it's merely a non-augmented replica, and that The Patriot is merely jealous of the fame and fortune the bike has brought its owner. Jensen's affiliation with bikes of all kinds has also resulted in some of the audience claiming that it was in fact Adam Jensen who stole Little Mac's bike. The Augmented man has yet to comment on the accusations. Augmented Upgrade: The New Era of Augmented Automobiles Adam upgraded his Augmented Bike into an Augmented ATV with two extra wheels and extra speed. Time will tell however if the Augmented ATV will bring Jensen the same power that the Augmented Bike supposedly gave him.